


Обзор скрижалей

by Saindra, Wincent_Cester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, журнальная статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пророк Чак обозревает скрижали для «Ангельского вестника».</p><p>артер: egorowna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обзор скрижалей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

 

В этом выпуске «Ангельского вестника» я, Пророк Чак, решил устроить обзор скрижалей, посвященных братьям Винчестерам и опубликованных на земле и небесах за последние три тысячи лет.

Ангельская библиотека — это вам не хухры-мухры, это тысячи километров стеллажей. Полки для этих стеллажей делал Иешуа из дуба, на котором висел скандинавский бог Один. У Иешуа первое образование — плотник, это потом уже он переквалифицировался в Сыновья Господни, так что стеллажные полки вышли на славу. С Одином они это дело и обмыли, половина плодов райского сада ушла на закуску, но дело того стоило.

Ангелы-библиофилы завалили стеллажи от верха до низа глиняными табличками, папирусами, свитками из кожи и бересты, толстенными томами, подшивками газет и журналов и прочими исписанными поверхностями.

Знаете, Пророки — они как дети, пророчили на том, что попадалось под руку. Взять хотя бы сиденье от унитаза из колумбийской забегаловки. Кого-то из Пророков осенило именно там, впрочем, в Колумбии осеняло многих, там прямо в воздухе что-то рассыпано.

Но не будем отвлекаться на унитазные откровения, достаточно того, что о них уже третье десятилетие спорят несколько ведущих архангелов-литературоведов, а сосредоточимся на конкретных скрижалях.

Заранее предупреждаю тех, кто отлынивал от занятий по енохианскому и пророческой литературе, я работал с первоисточниками, а то, что издавалось уже позже в человеческих типографиях, не что иное, как злостное искажение истины.

Начать стоит с известной скрижали, положившей начало всему книгопечатанию, человеческому и ангельскому, — скрижали Пророка Иоанна «Исход».

_В начале было Слово, и Слово было у Крипке, и Слово было «Тогда…». Оно было в начале у Крипке. Все чрез него пилотная серия быть, и без него ничто не начало быть, что начало быть. В Нем была жизнь, и жизнь была Винчестеров. Был человек, посланный от продюсеров; имя ему Джон. Родил Джон сначала Дина, а потом Сэма._

Сие прекрасное и понятное начало истории Винчестеров породило дичайшие разногласия в литературоведческой среде. Все сошлись на том, что истинное имя Бога до сих пор неизвестно, но «Крипке» однозначно признали неблагозвучным и недостойным великого Творца, и через пять лет Крипке вычеркнули из «Исхода».

Но на этом приступы цензурита у архангелов не прекратились.

После ожесточенных сражений над «Исходом» сонм ангелов-филологов возопил: «Доколе нам терпеть в текстах слова иностранные? Неужель в енохианском нет благозвучных, ласкающих ухо и разум словесей?» И вымарали они «пилотную серию» и «продюсеров». Фамилию Винчестер смогли выговорить только нешепелявые, а таких, после литературных споров с применением весомых — от двух до десяти фунтов — аргументов, осталось мало, поэтому вымарали и ее.

Оригинал спустили людям, и с тех пор начались великие заблуждения и логические нестыковки.

Далее к жизнеописанию Винчестеров подключились и другие Пророки.

Некоторые, даже не бывая в Колумбии, пророчили весьма бодро и задорно, и даже в стихах.

Пророк Александр Пушкин в поэме «Дин Винчестер» прекрасно описал начало совместной деятельности Сэма и Дина Винчестеров, затронув полный загадок и предположений период, в среде верующих именуемый как «достэнфорд».

_«Мой папа самых честных правил,_  
Когда к охоте приступил,  
То уважать себя заставил  
И нечисть быстро приструнил.  
Его пример — другим наука.  
Забыла сразу нечисть скуку.  
Охота длилась день и ночь,  
Бежали монстры быстро прочь,  
Крича про низкое коварство,  
А спрятавшись, давай рыдать,  
Здоровье виски поправлять,  
Вздыхать и думать про себя:  
Когда же черт возьмет тебя!»  
Так думал молодой повеса,  
За братом в Стэнфорд поспешив.  
Летя в Импале по Техасу,  
Отца он все ж найти решил…

К сожалению, эта поэма, созданная величайшим Пророком, вызвала зависть и неконтролируемое слюноотделение, превратившееся в злобные плевки, типа: «Фикбук и Марти-Сью какой-то!» Дабы спасти текст от дальнейших надругательств, его отправили в человеческие типографии в терпеливую Россию. Там поэма заработала множество «спасибов», тем Пророк и утешился.

Но подобное решение сыграло свою злую роль — о достэнфорде Пророки стали умалчивать, прятать скрижали «под замок». Ведущие винчестероводы до сих пор не могут однозначно сказать, сколько времени Сэм провел в Стэнфорде — два или четыре года, чего уж говорить о более раннем периоде.

Довольно много писал о Винчестерах и Пророк сэр Уильям Шекспир. Наблюдая в своих видениях бесконечные выяснения отношений межу Сэмом и Дином, он создал свою знаменитую пьесу «Много шума из ничего».

Его не менее знаменитая пьеса «Гамлет» в первоисточнике называлась «Дин», содержала несколько эротических сцен (одна — моя любимая, с двумя близняшками-датчанками), но, увы — пернатые импотенты эротическую прозу не оценили и человечеству вместо Дина отправили какого-то мудака с армянским именем Гамлет, который, в отличие от настоящего персонажа, рвал на груди камзол и тонул в пучине сомнений в то время, как Дин сомневался крайне редко и предпочитал сначала стрелять, а потом разговаривать с призраками, даже если те выдавали себя за его покойного отца.

Знаменитый монолог Дина в оригинале звучал так:

 _Пить или не пить? Вот в чем вопрос!_  
Достойно ль смириться с двумя бутылками спиртного  
Иль нужно оказать сопротивленье  
И за пивком послать братишку?

Для того чтобы внести ясность в процесс столь жесткого искажения оригиналов и бесконечные литературные споры с последующими увечьями, я приведу в пример, как описывал Пророк Лев Толстой ангельское семейство в скрижали «Анна Безблагодатина».

_Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга, каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему._

_Все смешалось в Доме Господнем. Люцифер узнал, что Михаил был в связи с бывшею в их доме ангелицею-гувернанткой, и объявил брату, что не может жить с ним в одном доме. Положение это продолжалось уже третий день и мучительно чувствовалось и самими братьями, и всеми членами семьи, и домочадцами. Все члены семьи и домочадцы чувствовали, что нет смысла в их сожительстве и что на каждом постоялом облаке случайно сошедшиеся ангелы более связаны между собой, чем они, члены семьи и домочадцы Дома Господня. Люцифер не выходил из своей Клетки, Михаила третий день не было в доме. Ангелы бегали по всему дому, как потерянные; Наоми поссорилась с Иешуа и написала записку приятельнице, прося приискать ей новое место; Рафаэль ушел еще вчера из дому, во время обеда; Гадриэль и Писдиэль просили манны небесной за последние месяцы и увольнения._

В такой ситуации не было ничего удивительного в том, что вскоре грянул Апокалипсис. Вернее, почти грянул, если бы не два брата, один старик и уволенный из Дома Господня в результате ссоры Люцифера и Михаила ангел.

Все началось довольно просто: после очередной ссоры Люцифер вдруг решил, что больше не привлекает Михаила как ангел. С возрастом предпочтения меняются, и почему бы не попробовать что-то изменить, например, примерить новый сосуд, ресницы подзавить, благодать подпушапить.

Но где нынче взять качественный сосуд? Раньше делали на совесть, а теперь — полминуты невнятных телодвижений, и готово. Подождать немного, и через семь-девять месяцев уже пищит и требует жрать.

Требовалось качественное изделие, с хорошей родословной, выросшее на здоровой пище с подкормками в виде питательной, энергетически сбалансированной демонской крови.

Сэм Винчестер подходил на роль сосуда как нельзя лучше. Его брат мешал немного, но неожиданно на брата согласился Михаил (воистину, седина в перья, Азазель в ребро!). Все складывалось замечательно, и Сэм даже сказал «Да» — Люцифер уломал его мастерски (столько лет практики на Михаиле! Люци с гордостью мог носить звание Мастера По Уламыванию И Заламыванию). Но Дин внезапно уперся всеми рогами и копытами, оставшимися ему по завещанию от Сэма.

История рода человеческого могла бы повернуться совсем по-другому, если бы не фамильный автомобиль «Шевроле Импала»1967 года выпуска и классический рок.

О событиях, которые могли бы случиться, рассказывает в своей скрижали «Мастер и Винчестеры» Пророк Михаил Булгаков, воистину великий пророк, видевший альтернативные реальности, как опытный шулер карты:

_В белом костюме с кровавой розой, упругой демонской походкой, ранним утром тринадцатого числа в пятницу две тысячи четырнадцатого года на заросшее кладбище между государственными автострадами штата Техас вышел падший ангел Люцифер._

_Более всего на свете падший ангел ненавидел запах роз, и все теперь предвещало нехороший день, так как запах этот начал преследовать бывшую Утреннюю Звезду с рассвета. Ангелу казалось, что розовый запах источают надгробные камни и каждый куст на кладбище, и что к запаху демонов примешивается проклятая розовая струя. Даже от Дина, появившегося вдали, пахло розами — выбирать, каким мылом мыться, предводителю людишек явно не приходилось._

Как утверждал Пророк, альтернативные реальности мало чем отличаются от нашей. Ангелы с демонами и люди везде одинаковы, и только у нас квартирный вопрос основательно все испортил. В Раю места всегда было завались — строй не хочу. Но никто не хотел. Так и гуляли неосвоенными сотни гектаров, а в Аду никак не могли поделить квадратные ярды и зарились на Чистилище да поглядывали алчно на Рай.

Чтобы разрешить эти проблемы и выяснить, кто больше всех прибедняется, противоборствующие стороны засылали друг к другу ревизоров-охотников. В рамках соблюдения полной секретности сами охотники не знали, что должны были делать. Пару раз такая роль выпадала и Винчестерам, привыкшим сначала резать и стрелять, а потом проводить проверки. Негустонаселенный Рай обычно отделывался легким испугом — пожаром после фейерверков и разгромленным ботаническим садом, Аду же доставалось по самые рожки.

Пророк Николай Гоголь в своей скрижали «Ревизоры» описывает сцену в Аду после известия о ревизии:

_Люцифер. Я пригласил вас, господа, с тем, чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятное известие: к нам в Ад едут охотники._

_Азазель. Как охотники?_

_Аластар. Как охотники?_

_Люцифер. Винчестеры из Лоуренса, на «Импале», и не хрена не инкогнито. И еще с кольтом._

_Азазель. Вот те на!_

_Аластар. Вот не было заботы, так подай!_

_Лилит. Сатана Великий! еще и с кольтом!_

_Люцифер. Я как будто предчувствовал: сегодня мне всю ночь снились какие-то два необыкновенных демона. Право, этаких я никогда не видывал: черные, неестественной величины! пришли, нагадили серой — и пошли прочь. Вот я вам прочту письмо, которое получил я от Наоми Галадриэлевны Небесной, которую вы, Аластар, знаете. Вот что она пишет: «Любезный Сатана, подлец и скотина (бормочет вполголоса, пробегая скоро глазами)... и уведомить тебя». А! Вот: «Спешу, между прочим, уведомить тебя, что приехали Винчестеры с большим желанием осмотреть все потусторонние миры, особенно наш Ад (значительно поднимает палец вверх). Я узнала это от самых правдивых демонов, хотя они и прикидываются ангелами. Так как я знаю, что за тобою, как за всяким ангелом, пусть и падшим, водятся грешки, потому что ты нечисть умная и не любишь пропускать того, что плывет в руки...» (остановясь), ну, здесь свои ... «то советую тебе взять предосторожность, ибо они могут приехать во всякий час, если только уже не приехали и не мочат кого-нибудь втихоря... Вчерашнего дня я ...» Ну, тут уж пошли дела семейные: «...сестра Анна благодать свою еще не нашла, раззява; Кастиэль отощал, весселя своего не кормит, все думает, юродивый, что люди божьим духом питаются…» — и прочее, и прочее. Так вот какое обстоятельство!_

_Азазель. Да, обстоятельство такое... необыкновенно, просто необыкновенно. Сэм и Дин в Аду! А мы ж планировали на Апокалипсисе погулять…_

_Лилит. Зачем же, Люцифер Саваофович, отчего это? Зачем к нам Винчестеры?_

_Люцифер. Зачем! Так уж, видно, судьба! (Вздохнув.) До сих пор, благодарение папаше моему, подбирались к другим местам, к Чистилищу тому же; теперь пришла очередь к нашему._

О Рае и Аде мало кто знал правду. Изучать никто толком не изучал, все погрязли в поисках истины и теплого местечка, с авторитетами и монстрами особо никто не спорил, боясь за перья и шкуру. Поэтому кто из авторитетов и монстров в какой маразм впадал, то и Пророкам и транслировалось.

Пророк Толкиен в своих сказочных скрижалях осмелился описать свои видения Рая и Ада. Литературоведы дружно рявкнули: «Обоснуй отсутствует. Пророк, иди учи матчасть!» — при всем том, что матчасть у каждого из литературоведов была своя. Громче всех кричал Кроули, тогда еще только планирующий захапать должность Короля Ада. Подумайте, если все хорошо — зачем менять власть? Ему эти скрижали буквально стали поперек печени, пропитанной шотландским виски. Поэтому Толкиен, чтобы избежать претензий к матчасти, выдумал Средиземье — не вашим и не нашим — и все рявкающие пошли райским садом.

Кратко пересказать скрижали Толкиена я не отважусь (покажите мне этого отважного!), поэтому приведу первые строки первоначальной знаменитой скрижали «Кроули туда и обратно»:

_Жил-был в аду под землей Кроули. Не в каком-то там мерзком грязном сыром аду, где со всех сторон торчат хвосты червей и противно пахнет плесенью, но и не в сухом песчаном голом аду, где не на что сесть и нечего съесть. Нет, ад был пылающий, а значит — благоустроенный…_

Как понимаете, на благоустроенности предвыборную кампанию и революцию не сделаешь. Когда все хорошо и есть нефть для адского пламени — никто и не пошевелится. И Кроули понимал — у кого нефть в кармане, у того и власть. А что нужно, чтобы заполучить много нефти? Конечно, справедливые демократические выборы!

Хитропридуманный Кроули пытался несколько раз привлечь в свою предвыборную кампанию и Винчестеров, забывая о том, что любая его хитропридуманная махинация в результате с треском разбивается либо о кулак Дина, либо о внимательное прочтение контракта Сэмом.

Сэм от рождения страдал повышенной подозрительностью и мнительностью. Воспитание и образ жизни, надо сказать, располагали. Любая официантка могла оказаться либо вампиром, либо гулем, в лесу бродили не милые лисички и зайчики, а огромные вендиго; перед тем, как взять куртку из шкафа, по отцовской инструкции стоило сначала туда пальнуть из дробовика. Паранойя среди охотников считалась не психическим заболеванием, а нормой жизни, шизофрения лечилась в компании Джека, Джима и Хосе. Но Сэм умел параноить и сходить с ума так, что все охотники внезапно вспоминали, что это все же заболевания.

Пророк Агата Кристи в своей скрижали «Десять левиафанов» использует детскую считалочку, которую частенько слышали от Сэма и Дина.

_Десять левиафанов отправились обедать,_  
Один поперхнулся, их осталось девять.  
Девять левиафанов, поев, клевали носом,  
Один не смог проснуться, их осталось восемь.  
Восемь левиафанов в Су-Фолс ушли потом,  
Один не возвратился, остались всемером.  
Семь левиафанов тела рубили вместе,  
Зарубил один себя — и осталось шесть их.  
Шесть левиафанов пошли на фабрику гулять,  
Один упал в буру, их осталось пять.  
Пять левиафанов судейство учинили,  
Сожрали одного, осталось их четыре.  
Четыре левиафана пошли купаться в море,  
Один акулой подавился, их осталось трое.  
Трое левиафанов в Чистилище оказались,  
Одного пришиб вампир, и вдвоём остались.  
Двое левиафанов погнались за Винчестерами,  
Одному не повезло — и вот один, несчастный, одинокий.  
Последний левиафан вздохнул устало,  
Воткнули в него кость, и никого не стало.

Эта считалочка как нельзя лучше отражает обстановку, в которой росли эти несчастные дети. Но когда они выросли, несчастными стали левиафаны, разделанные под орех согласно этой считалочке.

Пророк Джером К. Джером описывает рядовой вечер в жизни Винчестеров и их приемного отца Бобби Сингера (угораздило же на старости лет!) в скрижали «Трое в Импале, не считая оборотня»:

_Нас было четверо — Сэм, Дин, я — Бобби Сингер, и Люцифер. Мы сидели в гостиной моего дома, пили мой виски и рассуждали о том, как мы плохи, — плохи с точки зрения медицины, конечно. Мы все чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке и очень из-за этого нервничали. Сэм сказал, что на него по временам нападают такие приступы головокружения, что он едва понимает, что делает. Дин сказал, что у него тоже бывают приступы головокружения от Сэма, и он тогда тоже не знает, что делает. Что касается меня, то у меня не в порядке печень. Я знал, что у меня не в порядке печень, потому что знакомство с Винчестерами весьма губительно для печени. Я недавно прочитал проспект, рекламирующий патентованные пилюли от болезней печени, где описывались различные симптомы, по которым человек может узнать, что печень у него не в порядке. У меня были все эти симптомы._

_Это поразительно, но всякий раз, когда я читаю объявление о каком-нибудь происшествии с намеком на сверхъестественное, еще до звонка Винчестерам у меня сразу начинает прогрессировать какая-нибудь смертельная болезнь, притом в наиболее злокачественной форме. В этот раз я чуть не умер от того, что они притащили на мою свалку Люцифера. Причем это был не падший ангел, как в прошлый раз. Это был оборотень, кличку ему придумал Сэм, объяснив, что если у них очередной домашний питомец, то хотя бы в именах должна быть стабильность._

Об отцах Сэма и Дина Винчестеров — родном и приемном — Пророки настрочили отдельные и весьма объемистые скрижали.

Пророк Артур Конан Дойль, человек не чуждый слабостей, любил вкусно поесть и сладко поспать в уютной кровати, поэтому он без зазрения совести использовал интеллектуала и знатока всего и вся Бобби Сингера в качестве прототипа своего знаменитого сыщика. Мало того, Дойл не погнушался позаимствовать у Сингера даже его знаменитую кепку.

Вот отрывок из оригинала скрижали «Скандал в Су-Фолс».

_Для Бобби Сингера он всегда оставался «Этим Мужчиной». Я редко слышал, чтобы он называл его каким-либо другим именем. В его глазах он затмевал всех представителей демонского сословия. Не то чтобы он испытывал к Кроули какое-либо чувство, близкое к любви. Все чувства, и особенно любовь, были ненавистны его холодному, точному, но удивительно уравновешенному уму. По-моему, он был самой совершенной мыслящей и читающей машиной, какую когда-либо видел мир; но в качестве влюбленного он оказался бы не на своем месте. Он всегда говорил о нежных чувствах не иначе, как с презрительной насмешкой, с издевкой. Нежные чувства были в его глазах великолепным поводом напиться, превосходным средством сорвать штаны и нагнуть, и, конечно, всегда быть сверху. Для изощренного, постоянно сидящего за столом читателя допустить вторжение в свой утонченный и великолепно налаженный внутренний мир означало бы внести туда явное неудобство, которое свело бы на нет возможность сидеть на заднице и читать. Песчинка, попавшая в чувствительный инструмент, или повреждение его могучих внутренностей — вот что такое была бы любовь для человека, подобного Сингеру. И все же для него существовал один мужчина, и этим мужчиной был демонический шотландец Кроули, особь весьма и весьма сомнительной репутации._

Толпа поклонников и поклонниц, а также деньги, повалившие за серию рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе, совершенно вскружили Пророку голову, и с тех пор видения никак не могли точно прицелиться и попасть туда. Артуру Конан Дойлу пришлось полагаться только на свое воображение и ангела Габриэля, который прилетал и рассказывал такую похабщину, что Дойл предпочел утопить своего сыщика, чем писать то, что рассказывает Габриэль-Трикстер. Заодно утопил и воображаемого Трикстера — злодея-всезнайку профессора Мориарти, отвел, так сказать, душу.

О родном отце Джоне Винчестере писали несколько пророков, но наиболее обширной биографией Джона отличилась Пророк Джоан Роулинг.

Она написала семь толстенных скрижалей о Джоне Винчестере, которые позже из-за злокозненных происков Азазеля превратились в историю о Гарри Поттере. Но на самом деле эпопея приключений мальчика — уничтожителя злых сил начиналась совсем по-другому.

Предоставлю вашему вниманию отрывок из скрижали «Джон Винчестер и волшебный дробовик»:

_Мистер и миссис Кэмпбелл проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди. Уж от кого-кого, а от них никак нельзя было ожидать, чтобы они попали в какую-нибудь странную или сверхъестественную ситуацию. Мистер и миссис Кэмпбелл весьма неодобрительно относились к любым странностям, загадкам и прочей ерунде, поэтому дома всегда на случай появления странного, сверхъестественного и прочего непотребства хранились соль, святая вода, сборник заклинаний и приличный оружейный арсенал._

_Мистер Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл возглавлял фирму под названием «Тысяча мелочей», которая специализировалась на производстве кухонной утвари и разношерстной мебели. Там же изготовлялись осиновые колы, железные крюки, острые мачете, кандалы с пентаграммой и прочие жизненно необходимые предметы. Это был высокий мужчина с очень лысой головой и очень длинной шеей. Что же касается миссис Дианы Кэмпбелл, она была тощей блондинкой с шеей почти вдвое длиннее, чем положено при ее росте. Однако этот недостаток пришелся ей весьма кстати, поскольку большую часть времени миссис Кэмпбелл следила за соседями и подслушивала их разговоры, стойко подозревая вселение демонов. А с такой шеей, как у нее, было очень удобно заглядывать за чужие заборы. У мистера и миссис Кэмпбелл была маленькая дочь по имени Мэри, и, по их мнению, она была самым чудесным ребенком на свете._

_Семья Кэмпбелл имела все, чего только можно пожелать. Но был у них и один секрет. Причем больше всего на свете они боялись, что кто-нибудь о нем узнает. Мэри влюбилась в соседского мальчишку по имени Джон Винчестер, а переупрямить дочь не могло даже стадо ослов. Поэтому, когда с родителями Джона случилось несчастье — маму и папу сожрали два вампира, то вместо того, чтобы отправиться в приемную семью, Джон обосновался в их доме. Сэмюэль повздыхал и живописно развесил в саду останки вампиров-убийц, подсунувших ему такую проблему, а Диана, скрепя сердце, вынесла из каморки под лестницей старый инвентарь. Там и поселился маленький Джон Винчестер._

Ходили слухи, что когда «Гарри Поттера» начали публиковать, над Джоном Винчестером ржали весь Ад и Чистилище. Также слухи утверждали, что Джон специально продал душу Азазелю, чтобы со стопроцентной гарантией попасть в Ад и показать там каждой демонской душонке, где зимуют ангелы, безо всякой волшебной палочки и заклинания «Авада Кедавра».

Но как бы Джон Винчестер ни рвал и ни метал, такой произвол случался с каждой детской книгой.

Пророки, записывающие свои видения для детей, цензурились архангелами-редакторами еще строже, чем те, кто писал для взрослых. Вера в ангелов должна быть непокобелима, всякой нечисти рано или поздно приходит конец, а все иное от Люцифера! Только так можно вырастить достойное поколение, только в клетке, только под неусыпным надзором умных, заботливых, всесильных ангелов. Разве могут эти несмышленые обезьянки думать самостоятельно? Выбирать, что читать, с кем дружить, кого любить? Свобода воли, дарованная Господом? Чушь полнейшая, Господа видели от силы два архангела, и те не в своем уме. А в каком уме можно говорить о милосердии, любви и всепрощении?

В пылающий костер ненависти к свободомыслию летели сказки, легенды, баллады, песни. Их оскопленные, отцензуренные останки преподносились как величайшая мудрость. Скажете, что плохого в том, что ребенок не прочитает про ужасных чудовищ, мучительные испытания ради дружбы и любви, о том, как горько терять друзей и какими умными могут быть враги? Ничего плохого, если провести всю жизнь на коленях перед благолепными образами, не видя ничего кроме сияния ангельского света и восхищаясь ангельской заботой о рабах своих ближних.

Пророк Джордж Оруэлл рассказал в скрижали «1984» о реальности, в которой архангелы вымарали все подчистую. Там, в другом мире, Большой брат Михаил следит за тобой. Все нацелены на борьбу с врагом, назначенным на эту должность Большим братом — Люцифером. Неважно, что никто в глаза не видел Люцифера, и он лично никому ничего плохого не сделал, никого не убил, не изнасиловал ни орально, ни анально, вообще никак. Достаточно было объявить его другим, непохожим, бунтовщиком, нарушающим законы, придуманные наимудрейшим Богом:

_ВОЙНА — ЭТО МИР_

_СВОБОДА — ЭТО РАБСТВО_

_НЕЗНАНИЕ — СИЛА_

И у людей, лишенных знаний и свободы в законном порядке, появлялась цель — жить, чтобы ненавидеть.

Один из архангелов говорил с Пророком открыто:

_Вы, вероятно, полагаете, что главная наша работа — придумывать новые слова. Ничуть не бывало. Мы уничтожаем слова — десятками, сотнями ежедневно. Если угодно, оставляем от языка скелет…_

_…Это прекрасно — уничтожать слова. Главный мусор скопился, конечно, в глаголах и прилагательных, но и среди существительных — сотни и сотни лишних. Не только синонимов; есть ведь и антонимы. Ну скажите, для чего нужно слово, которое есть полная противоположность другому? Слово само содержит свою противоположность. Возьмем, например, «голод». Если есть слово «голод», зачем вам «сытость»?_

_…Каждое необходимое понятие будет выражаться одним-единственным словом, значение слова будет строго определено, а побочные значения упразднены и забыты… Но процесс будет продолжаться и тогда, когда нас с вами не будет на свете. С каждым годом все меньше и меньше слов, все уже и уже границы мысли…_

Многие Пророки боролись с ангельским произволом, умалчивали имена истинных героев, чтобы хоть так спасти свои скрижали от костра.

Они — истинные Пророки, а не те, кто говорит вам: «Идите и не думайте о завтрашнем дне. Мы подумаем за вас».

Современные Пророки не только пишут скрижали, но и рисуют, создают скульптуры, снимают фильмы и сериалы. Тысячи маленьких Пророков и Пророчиц подхватывают их идеи и домысливают, дописывают о героях свои истории, творят альтернативные реальности, вдыхают полной грудью воздух дальних дорог.

Чем больше человечество будет знать о будущем, о других мирах и о самих себе, тем лучше, и пусть не всегда эти пророчества правдивы и нужны, но вместе они — великая необъятная ноосфера: нелепая, смешная, трагичная, романтичная, человечная, жестокая, добрая — разная.

А свой обзор я хочу закончить скрижалью Джека Керуака «В дороге» — Пророка, практически не изменившего имена наших героев, донесшего до нас дух свободы, бесконечной дороги и веры в будущее.

На самом деле неизвестно, чем закончатся путешествия Сэма и Дина, может быть так, как напророчил Джек. Известно лишь как они начались — с поисков отца. И кем бы ни были друг другу Сэм и Дин — братьями, друзьями, родителями, любовниками, предателями (думайте, как угодно, вы свободны думать как угодно!), их история рано или поздно подойдет к концу, и Сэм скажет:

_И вот в Америке, когда заходит солнце, и я сижу на старом, заброшенном речном молу, вглядываясь в необъятные небеса над Нью-Джерси, и ощущаю всю эту суровую страну, которая единой выпуклой громадой поворачивается в сторону Западного побережья, ощущаю всю бегущую вдаль дорогу, всех людей, видящих сны в этих бесконечных просторах, и знаю, что в Айове уже наверняка плачут дети — в той стране, где детям позволено плакать, — и что этой ночью не будет звезд — а известно ли вам, что Бог — это созвездие Медвежонка Пуха? — вечерняя звезда, должно быть, клонится к закату и роняет тускнеющие искорки своего света на прерию, а это всегда происходит перед самым наступлением ночи, которая освящает землю, опускается темной тучей на реки, окутывает горные вершины и нежно баюкает самый дальний берег, и ни один, ни один человек не знает, что, кроме жалких лохмотьев старости, ждет его впереди, я думаю о Дине Мориарти, я думаю даже о Старом Дине Мориарти — отце, которого мы так и не нашли. Я думаю о Дине Мориарти._

А Дин будет думать о Сэме. А Пророки продолжат писать о них скрижали.

Чак Ширли, Пророк


End file.
